Nicki's Little Sister Aquired the Ring of Power
by LoopyGirls
Summary: A three-year-old,a game of fishing around,and an odd sleepover involving four quite loopy girls ends up as a bizarre meeting with several characters from Middle-Earth.Sex jokes,suggestive scenes,drug references,and an unexpected quest...how will it end?
1. Fishin' Around

The Day Nicki's Little Sister Acquired the Ring of Power-Chapter 1

A/N- I apologize in advance if you become extremely scared of us.

Disclaimer:  We, unfortunately, do not own Lord of the Rings nor anything else in this story besides ourselves.  And thankfully, we don't own "Fishin' Around".  The person who created that game and its God-awful song should be shot.

"TURN THAT GAME OFF NOW HALEY!!!"  Nicki screamed down to her younger sister who had been playing "Fishin' Around" for the past hour.  The annoying song it played repeatedly was driving her and her friends Patty, Christine, Meghan, and Lauren completely insane.  The girls were sitting around in Nicki's room after waking up from the sleepover that was held the night before and they were not in the best of moods.

"I swear I'm gonna shoot myself…" Patty muttered as she held her pillows over her ears.

Haley was sitting in the living room with her tiny plastic fishing rod trying to catch the fishies as they went around; when she noticed a fish she hadn't seen before.  It wasn't only one color like the others, it had stripes and squares and circles of different colors splattered around it.  

"I want dat one!"  She squeaked and lowed her 'rod'.  When she caught it, a circle of fish formed in front of her.  They swam clockwise around a blue portal.  "Ooooo…"  Haley stepped towards the gateway and stuck her head through.

She saw a bunch of men sitting in a circle around a pedestal.  There were short ones, tall ones, and ones that had hair like bikers and pointy ears.  Every one of them had their eyes on the object in the center.  Haley caught a glimpse of the gold ring that sat on it and ran to it with her hands out.

"MINE!"  She yelled and grabbed it.  "Yoink!  Yoink!  Mine!"  The seated men all stood and dropped the weapons they held in surprise and started to chase her around the circle.

"Where did she come from?!"

"GET THE RING!!!"

Haley ran to the portal, afraid of the people hunting her.  She dove in and when she was back in the living room, she grabbed the game and ran to Nicki's room.

The elves, hobbits, dwarves, and men at the Council of Elrond stared after her, anger evident in their faces.

"Who will go?"  Elrond asked, looking around the circle.  "We must return the ring and toss it into the fires of Mount Doom!"

A hobbit, Frodo Baggins stood up.  "I will find it, though I do not know the way."  

"Could it possibly be through the portal?", an elf muttered sarcastically to another.

"I will help you find this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as the diapers are yours to change." Gandalf the Gray stood up and said.

The next to stand was Aragorn, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow!"  Legolas the elf chimed in.

"And my axe!" Gimli the dwarf declared.

Boromir then rose from his chair and stated, "You carry  the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it that I enter the circle of fish and find your Ring of Power."

Just then the Hobbit Sam popped out of a bush.  " Heh! Mr. Frodo is not goin' through any fish portal without me!"

Elrond rolled his eyes, " No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Wait! We are coming too!"  Two more Hobbits, Merry and Pippin ran into the circle.  "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"That could be arranged…" Elrond muttered.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." The one called Pippin announced.

Merry mumbled, "Well that rules you out Pip…"

Elrond broke in before they could continue, "Nine companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Petulant Three-Year-Old!"

"THE WHAT?!", The nine men yelled.

Before they could object Pippin piped up, "Great! Where are we going?"  

Gimli pointed to the portal, "Get that little girl!"  He yelled and jumped into the portal with the other eight in tow.  


	2. Meet the Fellowship

A/N-Sorry again if this causes you to fear for our sanity. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: We, unfortunately, do not own Lord of the Rings or anything else in this story besides ourselves. And, thankfully, we do not own "Fishin' Around." Once again, the person who created the game and the annoying song to match should be shot.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Haley grabbed the Fishin' Around game and ran up to Nicki's room. The nine members of the fellowship followed her through the portal, and, catching a glimpse of her entering the stairs, ascended the stairs as well.  
  
Mrs. M. saw the strange men on the stairs as she passed and screamed. "Who are you? Where did you come from? And are you wearing a skirt??" This last question was directed at Legolas.  
  
The nine tried to draw their swords in the stairway, but it was too narrow and they only succeeded in bruising their elbows. Turning, they saw the young girl running into a room and decided that she was more important than the new woman. They started after her once again.  
  
Meanwhile, Haley had hidden behind Nicki's bed, and the five chatting girls thought nothing of it. They shrugged and continued their conversation.  
  
The assortment of odd characters sprinted into the room and stopped dead. The girls screamed, and the fellowship yelled.  
  
"I know you!" the girls yelled.  
  
"I know you!" the fellowship yelled in return.  
  
"From where?!" the nine yelled in unison.  
  
"The movie!" the five girls answered. "Where have you seen us?"  
  
"THE MOVIE!!" the nine answered.  
  
"There's a movie?!" the two groups demanded.  
  
"Nicki!!"  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"They must have heard your insults while we were watching them!" the other twelve said.  
  
"You insulted us?" the two groups asked each other.  
  
"You want a piece of this?" all of them yelled.  
  
However, before the groups could hurt each other, the Fishin' Around song started up from behind the bed. All fourteen beings jumped for her, and fell into another mysterious portal…  
  
* * * * *  
  
The fellowship, plus five "interesting" girls, had just left Rivendell.  
  
"Why are you following her?" the fellowship asked them.  
  
"She's my sister!" Nicki yelled in frustration. "Why are you following her?" she asked in return.  
  
"Well," said Aragorn, "she has this ring of ours…" Haley had run down the path ahead of the new fellowship of fourteen, and was chased.  
  
Her screams could be heard from a distance as she argued with Frodo. "Dodo!" she called him.  
  
"Frodo," he corrected.  
  
"Dodo!" she argued.  
  
"Frodo," he returned, losing his patience.  
  
"DODO!" she yelled.  
  
"Frodo!" he said.  
  
"DODO!" Haley yelled, and then released a piercing scream.  
  
"OK!" Frodo finally gave up, easing the girl's tantrum.  
  
"Why couldn't you just have said that earlier…" Patty muttered.  
  
Over by a flat rock sat Lauren and Legolas, discussing different kinds of hair products. "I use Finesse," Legolas stated. "It keeps my hair shiny and smooth."  
  
"Really? With that long hair I had thought you would use something that prevented tangles-"  
  
"Elven hair does NOT tangle!" Legolas interrupted.  
  
"Sure…"Lauren muttered. *Elves*, she thought.  
  
Christine and Pippin were also chatting together. "If you hobbits are all from the shire, why do you have different accents?" Christine asked. Pippin simply rolled his eyes.  
  
Behind a bush, Meghan was busy seducing Aragorn. *He hasn't seen Legally Blond*, she thought. *Haha, perfect.* She "accidentally" dropped her bracelet, and bent to pick it up. Suddenly she snapped back again. Aragorn simply stared at her. *Bend and snap, works every time…*  
  
Haley was poking Patty as she sat on a log, resting. "I'm going to kill her…" she said under her breath.  
  
Boromir was teaching Nicki and Merry how to sword fight. Boromir had Nicki cornered, and she yelled, "Merry, attack!!" With a savage yell, Merry was on Boromir, biting his knees.  
  
Suddenly a shadow passed over the journeying fellowship. They looked up, and Legolas yelled, "It's the Crebain!" They were flying swiftly in their direction, so they all hid in the bushes.  
  
The Crebain swarmed around them, seemingly not seeing them, and then flew away in the direction they had come from. Christine stood up and looked around. "Where's Meghan?" she asked.  
  
Gandalf looked around as well. "And Aragorn…uh oh." They found the two people behind a bush, making out.  
  
"Meghan!" Lauren yelled.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas also yelled. "How is it that even you managed to get some during this stupid journey? What's wrong with me…"  
  
They were about to continue when Haley started screaming. The Fellowship turned to see Legolas holding her over a cliff. "What?" he asked. They pointed to the ground. "Fine," said Legolas. "But don't say I didn't warn you…"  
  
While they were on the snow-covered mountain, Saruman tried to destroy them. "Let us go through the mines!" Frodo yelled over the blizzard's noise.  
  
"You are not the ring-bearer, Frodo, and only they can decide," Gandalf said. Then he looked at Haley. "Oh, nevermind…"  
  
They reached the mines, home to the cousins of Gimli. "Oh no," Aragorn said. "I should have known her screams would echo in these caverns…" Then the fellowship began their journey through the mountain. 


	3. Chickens

"Fishing around with nothing to do…," sang Patty. As everyone else held their ears and screamed.  
  
"Patty, shut up!!" yelled Christine. Everyone looked at her in thanks.  
  
Patty shrugged and walked up to stand next to Aragorn, which Meghan did not take well to.  
  
"MOVE OVER!" Meghan yelled. "You aren't special enough to walk next to the amazing creature called Aragorn!" Patty shrugged again and wandered back to Lauren and Legolas to join in their conversation.  
  
"I personally like the look of one simple braid." Lauren said.  
  
"No, no, no! The look right now is two small braids, one on each side and joined in the back! Like mine!" Legolas responded.  
  
Lauren shook her head. "But then the rest of your hair is free to fly and tangle!"  
  
"I already told you!!! Elvin hair DOES NOT TANGLE!!!" He screamed. Patty decided that he was too girly and scary so she walked back further to speak with Christine and the hobbits.  
  
"I'm ah wee beet chillah!" Christine said when Patty asked her how she was. "The hobbits are teaching me the different accents of the Shire." Patty was extremely creeped out by this so she walked back further.  
  
Gandalf was attempting to quiet Haley. Nicki refused for him to put a silence spell on her, but his patience was growing thin.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Haley screamed, sending shivers down everyones back as it echoed through the mines.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Gandalf yelled. He raised his stick and turned the screaming toddler into…a chicken. "Oh damn…"  
  
Haley (the chicken) went into a squawking fit, flapping her wings and scratching whatever came near her. Legolas raised his bow in hopes to shoot the insane bird, but an evil look from Nicki made him lower it. When his bow lowered so did all of the fellowships' smiles.  
  
"Should've done it…" Christine muttered.  
  
Before anything could be said the chicken ran off, with fourteen beings chasing it. Haley ran and ran until she finally stopped in front of a room, Balin's tomb. She hopped up atop the side of a well and waited for her followers to catch their breath.  
  
"You really should have done it, Leggy." Christine said, using the nickname previously given to him by Haley. He just glared at her.  
  
Pippin walked over to where Haley was perched on the well and started to pet her. When Merry startled him from behind, and Pippin knocked Haley into the well, clucking the entire way down.  
  
"Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity! YOU KILLED THE FUDGING RING-BEARER!!" Gandalf screamed at him.  
  
"Damn." Lauren said sarcastically and snapped her fingers.  
  
Just then, drums started to beat far below them.  
  
"Damn, damn, double damn!!!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
"Bolt the doors!" Aragorn yelled as he drew his bow. Gimli, Boromir, and Legolas ran to his sides while the girls grabbed the bottoms of their shirts.  
  
When the goblins broke through the door they revealed their secret weapon, a cave troll. As if that wasn't surprising enough, a chicken with a ring on it's leg ran through the door as well.  
  
"IT'S HALEY!" They all yelled.  
  
"Then what chicken did I knock in?" Pippin asked.  
  
"You better not be saying you PURPOSLY made her fall! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Before Nicki could lunge for him Aragorn broke in.  
  
"You'll both be dead if you don't start fighting, NOW!"  
  
When the goblins entered and yelled the girls all lifted their shirts, startling them, for they hadn't seen women in many years. It gave the men a head start in shooting, all but Aragorn, who was busy gazing lustfuly at Meghan. The cave troll marched around the room, swinging at anything in range. Haley wanted to help so she flapped around his face. The troll grew angry and stabbed her through with an ax. She dropped to the ground and Legolas finished off the troll as Boromir killed the last of the goblins.  
  
Everyone turned to see the shish-ka-bobbed chicken on the floor and grew grim, the ring was no longer on it's leg.  
  
"Triple damn!" Gandalf yelled. 


	4. SLAG

A/N: To Raven, it's fiction, and I doubt that child has EVER been hit, so spanking her might just result in a lawsuit. Peace!  
  
Just at that very moment another chicken strutted into the mine, and on its leg was the golden ring.  
  
"How many chickens are in this place?" asked Gandalf as Haley wandered behind him. "I think I'll just turn her back, less hassle."  
  
"Or, you could just kill her, take the ring and leave," said Patty sarcastically. Christine agreed, but they almost got their asses kicked by Nicki's glare, and her exerting physical force might not be something they'd ever want to see. As they made their way through the mines they came across a Balrog.  
  
"Kitty!" Haley squealed and ran to it.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES WILL YOU MAKE ME SAY 'DAMNIT', DAMNIT?!" Gandalf screamed as he ran after her.  
  
The Balrog reached for Haley and she screamed a scream that will never be matched. The "kitty" was startled and fell as Gandalf reached them. He hugged her and she shrieked again. The old wizard was so startled that he fell of the cliff into darkness.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Everyone yelled to honor the old bastard. Then they all ran for their lives even thought there was nothing to run from, it just seemed appropriate.  
  
They found themselves outside, and Lauren went to talk to the Hobbits.  
  
'What is she doing talking to my Hobbits?' thought Christine. "Hey slag!"  
  
"OOOOO, what the hell did you call me, slag?" yelled Lauren in a fury of anger.  
  
"You heard me you dirty slag."  
  
"You are the slaggiest of all slags." yelled Lauren. By this time they had collapsed in a fit of laughter.  
  
During all of this, the other members of the Fellowship of the Petulant Three-Year-Old were deep in thought…  
  
'Damn, Meghan is one FINE human. Her ears are so pointy. She must be an elf! She's far too beautiful to be mortal!' Legolas was thinking.  
  
'How dare Legolas gaze longingly at Meghan! She's mortal! She's MINE!' Aragorn thought.  
  
'How dare the two of them look at Meghan that way? She's a lady and deserves—whoa! Nice buns, sweetie!' thought Boromir.  
  
Patty, who could tell what they were thinking from the looks on their faces and the drool on the floor, thought, "Damn, too much slaggish behavior…"  
  
After catching the others staring at 'his girl' Legolas went after them. "You stupid men! SHE'S MINE!"  
  
"Never! She's mine! She'll never love you, you prissy nitwit!" Aragorn yelled at him.  
  
"The thought of a such a beautiful creature loving either of you is ludicrous!" Boromir screamed.  
  
The three of them proceeded to beat the living shit out of each other as Meghan filed her nails on a nearby rock.  
  
"SLAG!" They yelled back and forth. Upon hearing this Christine and Lauren got pissed.  
  
"WE STARTED THE SLAG FIGHT, DAMNIT! YOU COPYCAT FREAKS!" The two girls jumped into the brawl.  
  
Meanwhile, Meghan was making out with Frodo behind a bush…

A/N:  Yes, we know that Meghan was originally screwing Gimli, but Meghan got a lil' miffed at us!  So now it's her and Frodo making out, k?


	5. The Birds, the Bees, and the Hobbit Weed

As the "men" fought each other over the privilege of calling Meghan their own, she was making out with Frodo in a bush.  Sam and Patty wandered their innocent way over to the bush and screamed at what they found.

"MR. FRODO?!"

"MEGHAN?!"

In the meantime, Christine had pulled Legolas away from the fighting to ask an important question the had been plaguing her mind.

"Is that a mini skirt?"

His face turned bright red. "It is not a mini skirt and ELVEN HAIR DOES NOT TANGLE!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Lauren.

"Hey!  I didn't say anything!" She complained.

"BUT YOU THOUGHT IT!" The angry elf screamed.  

Lauren just shrugged and muttered, "I didn't know _elven males could have PMS…" before walking away._

Both Frodo and Meghan hadn't noticed their observers until Lauren came up behind them.  She cleared her throat a few times waiting for Frodo to dislodge his tongue from it's activity.  Lauren didn't have to wait long because Christine and Legolas walked up too.

"NOOO!!!" he screamed and ripped Frodo up from his position next to Meghan. "I'M  GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU THREE-FOOT MORON!  MEGHAN IS MIIIIINE!" Boromir and Aragorn looked up from beating the other's face in and lunged for Frodo when his 'betrayal' to them registered in their brains.  The four of them started yet another brawl while Meghan sat on a nearby rock fixing her hair.

Lauren whipped out a rope from behind her and lasso-ed the tallest three, leaving the hobbit ample time to run away screaming bloody murder.  "Baaaad!  Didn't your mother's ever teach you NOT to pick on people smaller than you?  Now if you'll excuse me, I think Patty and Sam have gone into a state of shock so I must bring them back to reality and explain a few things…"  She put an arm around each one of them and walked off a bit for a chat.

"I'm soooo cooo-uhl!!  Meghan wuuuunts Leggy and Gandy!  Ooo la la!  Wauren is ah hobbeet!" Haley yelled at the top of her lungs.  All action ceased as they looked to her, Merry, and Pippin.

"I didn't think the hobbit weed would have that bad of an effect!  Honest!" Pippin explained hastily as Haley danced around in circles following her "pooty wooty bugs" with a joint in her mouth.  

Merry who also had smoked a bit started to sing. "Fishin' around with nothing to do…" causing the lasso-ed men to squirm in their restraints. Once they were free they proceeded to pummel Merry's head into the ground along with all memories of that damn song.

Meghan ran up and pulled them apart. "You almost killed the cute one!" The faces of the men dropped, but the hobbit strutted off happily.

Lauren came back from her 'birds and the bees' chat with Sam and Patty.  She wandered off again to find Frodo, leaving the dumb-struck two behind.

"People DO that?!" They asked incredulously.  When Aragorn rubbed his forehead and nodded they screamed "EEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!" 

After Sam and Patty emerged from their state of shock, the Fellowship of the Petulant Three-Year-Old left on their way to Lothlorien.


	6. Saruman is WHO!

(A/N:  Slightly long chapter.  I got a bit carried away…~L)

Chapter 6

The group wandered through Lothlorien's beautiful golden forest silently until Haley let out a shriek.  Everyone turned to see what frightened her, only to find notched arrows pointed at them.

"Haldir!!!" Legolas yelled.

"Legolas!" one of the elves yelled back.  He lowered his bow and the two embraced.  The other elves followed suit and the girls visibly relaxed. 

When the two elves drew back they gave each other a flirty smile.  Without taking his eyes away from Haldir, Legolas said to the rest of the fellowship, "We have some…err…important business to attend to.  We'll be right back." With that the two elves skipped hand in hand out of sight, giggling the entire time.

"Nooo!  He can't be gay!" Meghan wailed.

Patty patted her shoulder. "He isn't gay, he's bi.  He likes you, doesn't he?"

Meghan continued to cry so Frodo put his arm around her for comfort.  Upon seeing this Aragorn picked him up and threw him to Sam who was more than grateful to catch him.  

Boromir decided that if he wanted to win Meghan he'd have to make her jealous of him.  He inched over to Patty and put his arm around her.  Patty got angry and kicked him in the groin before walking off to pick up pretty gold leaves and put them in her hair.  Lauren was trying to talk Gimli into brushing his beard, but he refused, Nicki was sitting on a rock with the screaming Haley, and Christine was working on her accent training with Merry and Pippin.

"Ah'm queet cooled ought 'ere." She said in her best voice. I'm quite cold out here.

After a few more minutes of nothing, Legolas and Haldir walked back with rumpled tunics, messed up hair, and swollen lips.  Everyone pretended not to notice, but Patty and Sam couldn't help giggling on the fellowships' way to see the lady.  They knew what those two were doing, thanks to the…err…description given to them by Lauren in the last chapter.  (The pictures in the dirt really did help them to understand!)  But the two elves didn't seem to notice the laughing because of the looks of longing they gave each other over the heads of Sam and Frodo, who walked between them.  Once they reached the bottom of the staircase leading to Galadriel and Celeborn, a fight broke out.  

"I am NOT carrying her again!" Boromir yelled at Aragorn. "She almost blew out my ear drum last time with her screams!"

"It's your turn!  I'm not dealing with this child's moaning up all those stairs!" He yelled back.

"WOULD ONE OF YOU JUST PICK HER THE HELL UP SO WE CAN GO UP THESE FUDGING STAIRS?!?!" Lauren screamed.  Everyone stared at her blankly. "PICK HER UP, DAMNIT!" Everyone continued to stare.  "_NOW!" Boromir, still staring, picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and started towards the stairs, followed by the rest.  She sighed and brought up the rear._

"Nine left Rivendell, then fifteen, now fourteen." Celeborn started. "Where is Gandalf?"

Before Galadriel could speak, Haley shouted. "He an' Kitty are playing in da dark room!"

Celeborn's eyes grew wide. _'At the last meeting he claimed he was over his obsession.  I told him he should stay in therapy but noooo, he's fiiiiine.  He doesn't need help!  Damn that old fart!' He thought._

"No, no, sweetie.  Gandalf fell into shadow!" Galadriel said patiently.

"No!  He playing with Kitty in the dark room!  Kitty had his whip and wanted to play!" Haley whined.  Everyone stifled their laughs behind hands and coughs.

Once Galadriel regained composure she spoke again. "I have bad news.  I know why you girls are here.  And I know that Saruman is not who we think he is."  She paused "Saruman is…Clint, or Raven, as your reviewers know him.   He has hidden his soul in that boy's body since he moved to your neighborhood almost 10 yeas ago.' She said, motioning to Lauren.  

"No way!" She yelled. "Clint?!"

"Think about it," Galadriel continued.  "Do you know where he lived before Florence Lane?"

Lauren shrugged. "Well…no…"

"How could Clint be Saruman?  He's no where _near evil enough to want to destroy everything on Middle-earth!" Patty spoke up.  _

"He isn't that smart!" Christine added.

"You'd be surprised." The lady of the wood said to her. "There's a mastermind behind those curly eyelashes of his."

"You noticed that too?" Meghan asked.

"Did I ever!  I would love to have such pretty lashes!" she gushed.  The men of the fellowship cleared their throats.  "Oh!  Yeah, you guys can go off and do whatever now, it's safe!"

"Actually…" Aragorn started. "We were wondering if you could possibly give Haley a…slightly further…developed brain or a slightly less…loud voice box…" He stammered until, "OW!  WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"How dare you think that you're allowed to change her!" Nicki screamed at him after kicking him in the shin.

"She's annoying the heck out of all of us!" Everyone nodded but stopped when Nicki kicked Aragorn down the flight of stairs they had just come up.  They flinched when he hit the bottom with a 'splat' and an "Ow…".

"Wait," Christine said. "So why are we here then?"

"Clint…or Raven…or Saruman…whichever, planted the multicolored fish with the Fishin' Around game when you all were watching 'American Pie 2' at the party.  He needed Haley to bring him the ring.  He's read the books from where you come from and knows that if the Fellowship of the Ring was formed, he would lose.  So, knowing Haley's love for anything shiny, he gave her the fish in hopes that she'd take the ring home with her.  Then he'd ask Nicki the next day at school if she found his gold ring that he left there.  She'd give it to him, and he'd rule Middle-earth."__

Christine stood stunned "No…way…He IS a mastermind!"

Galadriel continued. "But as Clint/Raven/Saruman now knows, and I'm sure you all do, you can't control children."

A muffled "Or chickens." Came from the bottom of the stairs.

"He didn't mean for you to come, and now he means to kill you off since you may interfere with his plan.  Watch your backs, girls."  She waved and the group wandered back down the stairs.  Haley was carried by Nicki this time.

When everyone reached the ground they wandered their separate ways.  Boromir ran off to a healer (he still hurt…eh…down there…from Patty's well aimed kick), Legolas frolicked of with Haldir again (to make out behind a tree), and Lauren was sitting in a circle with the hobbits and her guitar.

"Kumbayah, my Lord, kumbayah…" they sang, gently swaying to the tune.

After a few minutes of this, Gimli stood up abruptly from his position on a tree root, proceeded to take the guitar from Lauren and bash it over his head, knocking himself unconscious.

"Poo." Pippin said sadly.

Legolas came back to the group, more ruffled than before, and Christine confronted him. 

"I know what you're thinking!" She said, getting in his face.

Legolas, afraid Christine knew about the dirty deeds he, Meghan, and Haldir were doing in his mind, attempted to lie. "No!  I uh…I wasn't thinking that!  I was thinking…"

"Admit it!" She yelled. "You think _you should be the one to kill Clint!  I won't have it! I'm going to kill him and that's that!"_

Although Legolas was happy Christine didn't know what he was thinking, he was still mad, for it was his dream to kill Clint.  He knew Meghan had once dated him and the elf was extremely jealous.

"NO!  He's mine to kill!" He yelled at her.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"FINE!" Christine screamed. "We play Rock, Paper, Scissors!  Winner kills Raven!"

"FINE!" Legolas screamed back.

They chanted together, "Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" They both held rock.  "AGAIN!" They shouted. "Rock, paper scissors…"

Frodo and Aragorn had been watching the two.  "Hey!" Frodo said. "Why don't we do that!  Winner gets Meghan!"

"You're on!" Aragorn yelled excitedly.

"Rock, paper…" they began to chant.

Meghan and Patty were nowhere to be found when Boromir returned so he sat down on a log.  He wanted to apologize to Patty and to be with Meghan, but they were with Galadriel giving each other make-overs.  Boromir was sitting there quietly when a voice entered his mind.  It was Galadriel's and she was reciting love poetry to him.

_'Oh light up the night my fair man!_

_For no elf can shine as bright,_

_As my beautiful Boromir can!_

_He is strong and sexy,_

_and he'll eat out of my hand!' _

He wasn't creeped out that she had written him poetry, he was disgusted with how bad it was.  With his eyes wide and his knees drawn up to his chin, he rocked back and forth trying to ignore the mutilation of the English language that was happening in his head.

"Make it stop!  MAKE IT STOP!!!" He yelled in pain.

No one listened.  Lauren and the hobbits were to busy poking the half-dead Gimli with sticks and pieces of the broken guitar, Christine and Legolas started a staring contest over who would kill Clint (because they kept tying at Rock, Paper, Scissors), and Frodo and Aragorn had started to wrestle because it was more "manly".

(A/N:  That was for you, Raven!  :-P )__


	7. Nicki leaves the Fellowship, and Frodo M...

A/N:  Sorry for the delay in updates!  Meghan's not here for now!  **: (  She'll be back soon though!  Everyone say something nice to her in your review, please!  ****^_^**

Chapter Seven

Everyone was skipping around Lothlorien happily (with the exception of Frodo and Aragorn who were beating each other up), when a group of scout elves ran up to the group and grabbed Nicki.

"GET THE HECK OFF ME YOU [censored] [censored]!  WHAT THE [censored] IS YOUR [censored] [censored] PROBLEM?!" She screamed as she fought the ones that held her arms.  The fellowship looked strangely at the elves that were tying her up, but did nothing to stop it.   

One of the elves walked up to them to explain.  "We have evidence that she has been sending word to Saru…I mean, Raven, concerning the details of your journey." He said, giving the now tied and gagged girl a glare.

"What?" Sam said. "Why would she be doing that?"

"Sexual favors." The elf responded simply.

"Ewwww…" Christine and Lauren said together.  

"That's just…EW!" Patty shivered. 

Legolas walked up, "So what do you plan to do with her?"

The elf shrugged. "Raven seemed to be pretty satisfied, so we're considering…ah…" he looked at the hobbits and the young, impressionable girls. "Telling her she's a very bad girl and locking her away in my closet…I MEAN, the dungeon!"  He said hastily.  Nicki started to squirm in her restraints, but the group of scouts took her away.  

"Bye!" Pippin yelled, waving as they disappeared into the forest.

Christine shrugged and turned back to Legolas.  "Once and for all!  Winner gets to kill Raven/Saruman! ROCK!"

Legolas squinted his eyes and yelled "PAPER!"

"SCISSORS!" Christine yelled back.

"SHOOT!" They screamed together at the top of their lungs.  Legolas put up rock, and Christine put up paper; making her the winner.

"YOINK!" She yelled and took his bow.  "Mine now!  Because one does not simply walk up to Saruman and kill him!"

Lauren laughed. "DOOOOOOM!" she shouted and fell to the ground, causing everyone in the clearing to stare.

"THE EYE!" Christine wailed before collapsing to the forest floor in laughter also.

While the two girls grabbed the attention of the group, a figure behind a tree called to Frodo.

"Pst!  C'mere!"  The brown haired girl yelled.

Frodo pointed to himself and mouthed _'Me?'_

She nodded and motioned for him to come over.  When he did she stuck out her hand.  "I'm Jenn," She said "I'm a friend of Gandalf's."  

"Really?" Frodo asked his eyes wide.

"Yep!  I'm his weed supplier!  He told me once that you and your buddies are his main customers!"

"Yeah…" The hobbit said hesitantly, "What's it to you?"

"He told me before you left that you didn't bring much and that you go through it quick.  Since he's gone I figured I'd help you out.  My stuff is more concentrated than the wimpy weed the elves try to pass off for hobbit weed!  And I'll give you a better deal than those pointy eared weirdos!" She pulled back a flap of her cloak to reveal bags and bags of hobbit weed. "Totally pure!"

Frodo's eyes went wide. "How much…hey!  Wait a minute!  How'd you know about Gandalf?"

Jenn laughed. "I have eyes and ears all over middle-earth.  Nothing happens without me knowing!  Now you want some or not?"

"Heck yeah!" Frodo yelled then quieted himself, afraid of someone finding him.  "I don't have much cash though…"

"Don't worry about it!  I don't accept cash anyway!  There's something else I want from you!"

"What?  Anything!" He said excitedly. 

"Elven wine.  I have a few customers back in the Shire who requested some and they specifically asked for some from Lothlorien.  Very sweet stuff…" She said smiling.

"How much do you want?" Frodo asked happily, knowing Galadriel would be happy to give him some.

She whipped out a note-pad from her pocket and flipped a few pages until she found what she was looking for. "Four bottles, or fifteen flasks."

"Done!" He sprinted off to find the Lady of the Wood.  

He returned a few minutes later carrying a bag.  He handed it to her and held out his hand for his weed.  Before doing anything, Jenn checked the bag.  When she was sure there were four bottles of the best wine, she opened her cloak again and handed him two bags.

"It's a little extra," she said. "Think of me for all your future weed needs!" Jenn whistled and a horse came to her from out of the blue.  "Use it well, little man!  I may not be back for a bit!" With that, she rode off into the forest.

Frodo skipped off happily to find Meghan.  She was sitting on a rock watching Boromir and Aragorn fight over her.  She smiled happily when he walked up.

"Hey Meghan…" He started shyly.

"Hello there, Frodo!" She said happily.

"Meghan…do you smoke weed?" he said peeking up at her.

"HELL YEAH…I mean, yes, a bit…" She said, regaining composure.  Frodo held up his bag and Meghan jumped up, pulling him behind a tree.  They proceeded to smoke, and smoke, and smoke, while Boromir and Aragorn were still fighting. 

In another clearing, Lauren and Patty were trying to teach Sam, Pippin, and Merry a song.  Lauren had a new guitar across her lap and Patty had written out the lyrics in the dirt.

"Now just like this guys:" Patty then started to sing a familiar old tune. "So, bye-bye, Miss American Pie.  Drove my Chevy to the levy, but the levy was dry…"

"Who's American?" Pippin asked, interrupting her.

"America is a place." She stated and took a breath to start again, but Merry stopped her again.

"So her name is Pie?"

"No, American Pie is a figure of speech." Patty said with a trace of annoyance in her voice.  She took another breath in hopes of starting again, but Sam asked another question.

"Why are we saying good by to it?  Or her?  What is it?"

Patty took the guitar from Lauren and smashed it over her own head; sending her into a state of unconsciousness.

Back to Meghan and Frodo…

The two were now officially stoned.  They sat on a rock, leaning on each other singing horribly out of tune. 

"Noooobody knows the troooouuble I've seeeeen.  Noooooobody knooows my sorrow…"

Their song could faintly be heard by Christine and Legolas, who had decided to resolve their differences up in a tree…alone…

The smell of their strawberry-scented candle wafted down through the leaves of the trees to the fight that was still going on between Boromir and Aragorn.  Neither of them had noticed Meghan's absence.

The hobbits were poking Patty with sticks and putting bugs in her hair while Lauren mourned the loss of yet another guitar.

Suddenly there was a yell that echoed through the forest and Gimli, with a very pleased look on his face, walked away from the direction it came from.  Following him was an enraged Haldir and a half naked Legolas.

"You said you loved me!" Haldir yelled at Legolas as he stalked away from him.  "How could you do this?"

Legolas jumped into his adorable brown booty things as he chased him.  "It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Oh really?  You know what?  Go!  Have Christine!"  He looked to Gimli. "Thank you, Gimli." The angry elf stormed off.

Legolas shrugged.  "Oh Christiiiiine…" He called as he made his way back to their tree.

While everyone watched the exchange of words between the two ex-lovers, Haley was busy swimming in Galadriel's Mirror with 'swimmies' on her arms and a rubber ducky floating around the small pool.

A/N:  Now come one everyone, say it with me:  "We love you Meghan!  Feel Better Soon!"


	8. Disaster in Lothlorien

Chapter Eight  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" echoed the scream. It was a dry, bright morning, and fair elven voices were singing happily in the trees. Suddenly, all of Lothlorien stopped its business and stared in the direction of the noise. From the very edge of Galadriel's realm, Pippin and Patty came running. They were out of breath and panting heavily when they finally reached the resting site of the fellowship.  
  
"Was - accident - didn't mean to." Patty gasped.  
  
"Yeah," was all Pippin said in agreement.  
  
"Wait, what was an accident?" Aragorn asked.  
  
The two had finally somewhat caught their breath. "Well," Patty started, staring at the ground, "um, we sort of began, um, well, uh." she trailed off, glancing behind her. All at once the fellowship noticed a plume of dark smoke rising from the area that Pippin and Patty had come from.  
  
"You started a fire??" Gimli yelled. "How did you manage that?"  
  
"We were smoking some weed, and -" Pippin was cut off by a loud call. All of the elves nearby ran toward the scene and together began chanting, trying to use their magic to stop the fire or bring water to put it out with.  
  
"You started a fire in the fair forest of Lothlorien because you were smoking weed??" Boromir exclaimed. "Where did you get it? And why the hell didn't you tell me?? I want some." Aragorn gave Boromir a harsh glance, and the man fell silent.  
  
"That is a matter to resolve later. Now we must help the elves stop it!" He ran toward the fire as the rest of them followed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Despite the magic of the elves, the fire spread throughout the forest. Galadriel and Celeborn were evacuated by some warriors as the flames approached the tree supporting their fine rooms. All of the queen's realm was rushing about, but to no avail. In the end, Lothlorien was completely burned down.  
  
Now the fellowship guiltily trudged back to their camp. Luckily, it was near the edge of Lothlorien, and the edges were the only places that were spared. They waited for the warriors to arrive to bring them to their trial, but for some reason none came.  
  
When the time arrived for them to leave, no one brought up the cause of the fire, though every elf was working solemnly to repair the damage, and mournful voices filled the air.  
  
"Goodbye!" everyone called to Celeborn and Galadriel - everyone, that is, except Boromir, who still hadn't gotten over having the queen's bad poetry echoing through his mind throughout the night- as their elven boats swept them away down the river.  
  
Patty suddenly brightened, and a grin spread across her face. "They must not know we started the fire!" she cried happily. "Talk about the perfect crime!" She and Pippin laughed at their amazing skill.  
  
Patty then made a paper airplane out of a note she had in her pocket. Using a small pen she had somehow managed to keep she wrote a message to Pippin, saying that they should get together later and plan their next mischievous masterpiece. Then she threw it to the boat where Pippin sat, and it miraculously landed right in front of him. Pippin read it and grinned at Patty, nodding.  
  
"Good for them," Gimli muttered. "That little hobbit has all the luck."  
  
Legolas was crying silently, holding something in his hand. When Christine (who had recently become, well, "friends" with the elf) went to comfort him, she saw that in his hand he held a lock of golden hair. "What's that?" she asked.  
  
He looked at the hair longingly and said, "It's the hair of Haldir. After we made up he gave it to me and said that he'd never forget me.oops," he muttered, after seeing the look of outrage on Christine's face.  
  
"You bastard! I thought you were through with that idiotic freak of an elf!" she screamed.  
  
"How dare you call him a freak! He was a better lover than you!" he returned. Christine gave a yell of shock and then angrily proceeded to rock the boat, which was shared with Legolas, Pippin and Merry. The two hobbits screamed in fear, while Legolas splashed Christine back with his paddle.  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn paddled slowly through the water. Meghan sat behind him, gazing into the woods, and Frodo and Sam sat in the back. They were chatting eagerly about how best to ration out Frodo's new supply of weed (he had apparently shared the secret of the mysterious supplier with Sam).  
  
*Hmmm, * Aragorn thought. *It's a clear sky.the stars will be out tonight.very romantic.perhaps I could persuade Meghan to go for a ride.*  
  
Meghan was still looking longingly into the forest beside the river. *Damnit, * she thought. *There's no bushes to hide behind in this freaking boat! *  
  
Haley was leaning over the edge of the boat that held the rest of the fellowship, playing in the water. Lauren had apparently been able to find a new guitar in Lothlorien and was softly singing, "Why can't we be friends?." Patty was sitting next to her, rocking back and forth to the melody and smoking a bit of weed she had stolen from Frodo earlier.  
  
Boromir was contemplating how to best apologize to Patty. He saw that she was almost completely stoned, and decided that now was the best time to try his luck. Then he got up and carefully sat down again next to Patty, who just looked at him and grinned. Then, to everyone's surprise (especially Boromir's), she leaned (more like fell) over and kissed him passionately. Boromir was so startled that he jumped up, tripping and falling over backward, sending Haley flying from the boat to land with a splash in the river.  
  
When everyone looked over and saw that the little girl was no longer in the boat, they cheered. But after a few seconds, when Haley still hadn't come up, they all groaned. "Perhaps we should rescue the ring-bearer?" Pippin asked tentatively.  
  
Legolas, who had apparently "made up" with Christine after their earlier argument and was presently making out with her, sighed and sat up from his position on the floor. His tunic was already off, so he removed his boots and dove into the river. A few moments later he emerged from the surface, holding a screaming and dripping Haley by the foot. Legolas swam over to Boromir's boat and tossed the girl to Lauren, who promptly dropped her. "Oops," she said innocently.  
  
Patty and Boromir, however, were not paying attention to what went on with the ring-bearer. They had more important business to attend to.  
  
Soon the three boats passed under the giant statues of the great kings of old. The eight members of the fellowship from Middle-Earth gazed in awe and wonder at them, while the four teenage girls yawned in boredom.  
  
"How is it that you do not find these amazing statues interesting?" Aragorn asked Meghan.  
  
"Uh, well, I've kinda seen this place five times," she replied.  
  
"How?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"I've seen your movie five times," she replied calmly.  
  
"Oh." *Damnit, * Aragorn thought. *I've only seen their movie twice, and I could never see enough of them. * He smiled as he recalled the scene where the girls had changed for bed at their sleepover.  
  
Meghan, seeing that he was staring with wistful eyes about eight inches south of her face, kicked him, bringing him back to reality once more. "Not now," she whispered. "There aren't any bushes!"  
  
At that Aragorn promptly suggested to the group that they pull to shore and make camp. "It's only a few hours after noon," Boromir said. "We have yet to reach the falls."  
  
Aragorn muttered impatiently under his breath, and Frodo and Sam giggled girlishly and began chanting in slurred voices, "Aragorn's an idiot. Aragorn's an idiot."  
  
Patty was lying in the sun, tanning, while Lauren kept Haley quiet by playing lullabies on her guitar. When she finally stopped, all out of songs, Haley banged her fist on the guitar screaming, "More, more!"  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of a crack, and everyone turned in time to see Lauren leap at Haley, yelling, "You stupid (censored) son of a (censored), I'm going to (censored) kill you! You broke my (censored) (censored) guitar, (censored)!" Haley, however, jumped behind Boromir, who was more than happy to catch the outraged Lauren.  
  
The rest of the fellowship just stared at her. Never before had they seen her so angry, or heard her say such obscene words. She finally stopped flailing in Boromir's arms and saw everyone watching her. "What? That was my last guitar." They she sat down, sulking, as they continued on their journey. 


	9. Coupleage

Chapter Nine:  
  
Finally the sun began to set in the west, and the fellowship paddled to the shore. Aragorn, of course, immediately jumped out of the boat and dragged Meghan to a bush.  
  
Legolas smiled and gave Christine a wink before taking her hand and pulling her toward another bush. Christine yanked her hand away and slapped him so hard that he staggered, falling onto the ground. Grinning, she walked toward Merry and Pippin instead.  
  
Now Patty noticed the pairing going on, and she felt somewhat left out. So she gave Frodo the most lustful look she could, heading off into the woods where there were plenty more bushes. Frodo blinked stupidly for a moment, then he suddenly jumped up and raced after her.  
  
Lauren sat in a daze, staring down at her cracked and broken guitar. Gimli looked disgusted at what was going on, so he began to cook the dinner. Sam had fallen asleep already, leaning against a tree. Legolas was still laying on the dusty ground, holding his face in shock.  
  
Suddenly he jumped with a start as Meghan emerged from the bush, giggling, and with a wicked grin plastered on her face. Aragorn stumbled out after her, his tunic unbuttoned and his boots off. "Where are you going?!" he cried.  
  
"Sorry, hun, that's as far as I go with men."  
  
"Noooo!" he wailed. "Please come back!"  
  
"Sorry Aragorn, it's just that in my experience men just don't perform very well." She turned to smirk at him. "Now elves on the other hand..." she grinned at Legolas now. "I'm sure they certainly know how to make a lady happy." Legolas jumped up quickly at this, composed himself, and tried to look as dominantly male as possible.  
  
"I'd be much obliged to make you happy," he said.  
  
Meghan approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck, which he looked very pleased about. "Legolas," she said, a mockingly surprised note in her voice, "is that a longbow in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"  
  
Legolas was taken aback, and he began to stammer. "I - I, uh, it's - um..."  
  
Meghan cut him off with a finger to his lips. Then she turned and began to walk along the shoreline of the Anduin river.  
  
Lauren of course had come out of her daze at that last line and was now laughing uncontrollably. Legolas turned pink to the ears and then made his way after Meghan. Gimli guffawed loudly, and Aragorn got over his bout of loss and looked pleased with himself. "At least that didn't happen to me..." he mumbled.  
  
Christine came back with the two hobbits, who were both smiling broadly. "So, is the food ready yet?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Almost," Gimli answered.  
  
Sam awoke from his nap with a start. "Where's Mr. Frodo?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"With Patty," Gimli answered. "They went off in search of a bush."  
  
"WHAT?! He has to lose his virginity with me!!!" Then he gulped. "I - er, I meant - well, oh screw it all to hell..." he mumbled before jumping up and running into the woods.  
  
Christine sat by Lauren, acting like she hadn't heard that. Aragorn, Gimli, and the two hobbits, on the other hand, looked shocked.  
  
The two girls just looked at all of them. "What, like that's news to you?" Christine asked sarcastically. At that moment Meghan returned, whistling cheerfully and looking none the worse for wear. Legolas followed some distance behind her, his clothing and hair a disheveled mess. When she got to the small fire she sat down next to the girls and began chatting.  
  
The elf Prince looked at Aragorn. "Wow," was all he could say. "Sorry pal, sucks for you."  
  
Then Meghan suddenly looked around at everyone, an expectant look flashing in her eyes. "Where's Boromir?" she asked, a disappointed frown coming over her face. Everyone else looked around as well, but the man was nowhere to be seen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At that moment, Sam was searching for his master and Patty. He heard some giggling coming from the other side of a tree, and he angrily marched toward it. Parting the bushes, what he saw made him gasp.  
  
Patty and Frodo were laying on the ground, watching a line of ants crawl toward a mound in between them. Patty giggled again as she dropped a leaf in their path. "Ooooh no, I'm lost!" She cracked up again. Sam didn't realize that pictures of "A Bug's Life" were flashing through her mind.  
  
Now he sighed in relief. Frodo looked up at him. "What can I do for you, Sam?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Um, well, Mr. Frodo, I came to, uh, tell you that dinner is ready now."  
  
"All right, I will be there momentarily." He stood up and offered his hand to Patty, who took it and was pulled to her feet. The three started back toward the gathering.  
  
Sam tugged on Frodo's arm and they fell behind the girl. "Excuse me, master, I don't want to be rude or anything..." he spoke hesitantly.  
  
"What is it Sam?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering what you and Patty, er, did together."  
  
Frodo grinned widely. "Oh Sam, I had so much fun with her!" Sam's stomach sunk and he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"She taught me how to play a game called 'tag!'"  
  
"'Tag?'" Sam didn't know what it was, but he didn't like the sound of it.  
  
"We chased each other and the person who was 'it' had to touch the other person. Then that person was it."  
  
"Oh!" *Thank goodness, * he thought.  
  
Frodo turned away suddenly. "You know what, Sam, I'm not really hungry right now. I think I'll go for a walk." So Sam and Patty reached the fire together.  
  
Everyone, minus Boromir and Frodo, had eaten dinner and were now resting contentedly. The girls were lying, napping, in a rough circle on one side of the fire, and the rest of the fellowship was scattered around the other side, also resting. It was the most relaxing evening they had spent outside of Lothlorien.  
  
Legolas slowly and cautiously made his way toward the sleeping girls. He found the nearest girl, which happened to be Lauren, and gently lifted the flap of her bedroll, crawling in with her. She awoke with a start, and suddenly the entire fellowship became aware of her consciousness. They heard muffled curses, and suddenly a very angry teenage female was seen dragging a struggling form toward the river.  
  
"Don't you EVER try that again, you stupid elf," she threatened.  
  
"But I thought you might enjoy it if we had some fun together!" Legolas stated, thrashing wildly to escape her grip.  
  
"Not after that!" she shouted angrily. "You don't just get in bed with a woman without ASKING her first! That's the most rude thing you can do!" And with that, she threw the Prince into the river, watching him splutter as he came up. Then she returned to her friends, who were all clapping and laughing.  
  
Aragorn stared at her and then turned to Gimli. "Remind me never to try that," he said.  
  
Christine, who was now obviously awake, suddenly became aware of the reason for their ability to rest in peace. "Where's Haley?" she asked. A slow realization suddenly dawned on the fellowship. Everyone jumped up, searching the area around their camp while calling her name. But she was nowhere to be found.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Frodo was walking through the woods, thinking. He lost track of time, and though the sun was beginning to set he didn't notice. Suddenly he came upon Boromir, who was picking up sticks.  
  
"I know what torments you, Frodo," he said seriously. Frodo stared at him in confusion.  
  
"You do?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. You suffer, day by day. I can see it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Boromir nodded. "Be assured that you do not suffer needlessly."  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
Suddenly Frodo caught a gleam in the man's eyes, and Boromir dropped the sticks he was carrying. "If you would but lend it to me, I could help bring peace back to Gondor."  
  
"Lend what?" the hobbit asked, recoiling slightly at the supposed insanity of his companion.  
  
"Frodo, give me the ring!" Boromir jumped for him, but missed as Frodo stepped back.  
  
"I don't have the ring!" he shouted. Boromir stared up at him for a moment, and then he stood quickly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Right then. Talk to you later, Frodo." And then he raced of through the woods away from the extremely frightened hobbit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Boromir found Haley chasing a butterfly through the air. "Hello Haley," he said gently.  
  
"Hairy man!" she squealed.  
  
Boromir shook angrily at this name, but he forced himself to continue. "Yes, it's me, Haley. Could I please see your ring?"  
  
"No!" she screamed.  
  
"Please? Only for a moment."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Give it to me now, Haley! You'll be in trouble if you don't!" He stepped toward the little girl.  
  
"NO!" she screamed again, running away from him. "It's mine!" 


End file.
